<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fahsling in the Fae by AChromatic331</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612422">Fahsling in the Fae</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AChromatic331/pseuds/AChromatic331'>AChromatic331</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Elf Sex, F/M, Fae &amp; Fairies, Fauns &amp; Satyrs, Gift Giving, Scent Kink, multiple orgasm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AChromatic331/pseuds/AChromatic331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aisling and Fahlas enjoy a slow, sensual retreat in the woods after a week of celebrating the faun village’s celebration for the end of the rutting season, taking a moment for themselves. In the faerie realm, the very environment can be distorted by powerful emotions, and the two leave a mark on the woodland of the faun’s home.<br/>Aisling is my D&amp;D OC, Fahlas is my friend's OC (used with permission!).<br/>This is my first fic posted to AO3 so formatting might be a little rough. Also, it doesn't give a lot of context for their relationship, but they are very in love and spend every summer together, during the faun rutting season, when Fahlas is temperamental and horny, and Aisling is horny and loves to be a caregiver. A lot of the locations and such are homebrewed for our world. Please let me know if you've enjoyed!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fahsling in the Fae</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aisling lifted herself from the blanket and wrapped her legs around Fahlas’ torso, lowering herself to sit in his lap, pressing her belly to his as she sat down in his arms. Far-off, the noise of the raucous faun celebrating was creating such a din, but the two lovers' senses were dulled to anything outside of themselves. All was quiet in the clearing, the lovers having withdrawn to a hidden spot for their picnic rendezvous. They had enjoyed a brief meal, replete with wine and fine faerie delights, and Fahlas had watched longingly as Aisling stripped and walked to bathe in the warm waters of a nearby stream, his heart racing from his own excitement and desire at smelling the hot, musky scent of faun and sex emanating from her body throughout the evening, a remnant of the excitement she had been indulging in throughout the week. Even after her bath, Aisling still had a slight trace of it,  though it was now tinged with the floral freshness of her soap. Fahlas himself was perfumed with the smell of the faerie woods and his own sweat, the alluring scent of a faun prince in need during the rutting season.<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
Now, as she sat in his lap, Aisling pressed herself against Fahlas’ chest and kissed him on the side of the cheek slowly, her lips caressing his cheekbones, and she let her arms wrap around fahlas’s neck, bringing him close to her. She looked him in the eyes and kissed him deeply, their lips and tongues slipping across like skilled acrobats, and each of their hearts warmed in the soft of their chests. When they finally broke apart, they smiled at each other, their cheeks glowing even in the twilight of the fae. Aisling squeezed closer to Fahlas, pressing his ear to her naked breast. As she held him close, the faun could hear her heart beating powerfully in her chest, and could feel the depth of her breath.<br/>
The two held there for a long moment, their bodies full of the tender strength of passion, their every muscle in that tense warmth. Though the clearing was quiet and serene compared to the rage of the village celebrations, their very presence radiated like a thunder across the fae wood, the weight of their affection distorting the emotional wilds of the faerie realm so that little ferns curled upon themselves, vines in the shadows twisted together like lovers, and pale little flowers bloomed in the strange moonlight.<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
“Fahlas, I’ve been meaning to give you something,” Aisling finally said, beaming at her partner with eyes bright. Without moving from his lap, she leaned aside to grab her bag and rooted around for a full minute before finally coming to the sought object. Before she brought it out of the bag, she looked at him again-- “Close your eyes!”<br/>
The faun rolled his eyes and did as the elf commanded, his body wishing for her complete closeness again. Aisling drew closer again, her body heat radiating in the still night, and he could hear her clink something metallic into place somewhere in front of him.<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
“Alright alright, maybe it was silly to make you close your eyes-- go ahead and open up.” Aisling was still beaming at him, but now her hands held a little leather collar, a deep burgundy color with elaborate elven designs in silver lace across its surface. At its front there was a little silver loop shaped like a leaf, perfect for a couple of fingers to slide into, and dangling from that was a small gem that glimmered in the darkness like a bead of moisture.<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
“I had it made over the summer, I found the gem and the loop in one of the old mountain shrines and thought it was absolutely perfect!”<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
Fahlas marveled at the craftsmanship of the thing, knowing that Aisling and her kin took great pride in their handiwork, and wondering how long the loop and gem had sat undisturbed in the deeps of Yallion’s mountains. “It's beautiful--” he said, “just like you.”<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
Aisling rolled her eyes and put the choker in his hands. “Well, are you gonna put it on?”<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
He unclasped the choker and moved to place it around Aisling’s neck when she burst out laughing and stopped him with her hand,<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
“No, love,” she laughed, “That’s very sweet, but it's for you, it should be the perfect fit, but we can adjust it later if its not,” Her voice betrayed her knowledge that it would definitely fit, and when he moved to place it around his neck, he found that it clasped just right and felt very comfortable around his neck. He even felt a little… handsome?<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
“Aw, you look so cute!” Aisling exclaimed before kissing him on the cheek and pressing her body fully against him, their body heat melding together again, affection blooming across his chest as she brushed hers against it.<br/>
“How did you even measure my neck for this?” The faun said, wrapping his arms around her to pull her tighter in thanks. Her muscled back felt incredible as he ran his hands over her broad shoulders, and he could feel himself growing red and warm in his cheeks and chest.<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
“Simple-- I just estimated based on how much of my hand I can wrap around it!”<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
Intuitive as always, he thought to himself. She could always be counted on to put her thoughts where they counted, and she always took such good care of him, even when he wasn‘t the most easy to love-- he could think of numerous occasions when his temper would get the best of him and he’d lashed out unfairly, especially early on in their friendship. But she had always been there after to buff his antlers and to cuddle and help him stay sane during these long summer months. Always there to drag him into some dungeon or to the beach to go running after some rumor and always there to make him laugh, even when he was too headstrong and feisty.<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
And-- speaking of headstrong, all this closeness and love and Aisling’s alluring scent were beginning to really get to him. Fahlas could feel his cock growing between his legs, blood rushing into his head as he breathed in the heavy scent of woodland romps that hung on the elf’s skin. This close, sat in his lap with his arms around her, he knew that she probably felt it too, and she definitely knew what she was doing to him. He felt as his hard length began to press upwards,  bumping into her groin as it strained to rise to fullness.<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
“Haha, I had a feeling that might make you happy,” the elf, said, kissing his neck before drawing back so that she could look, oh so dreamily, into his eyes again. She lifted herself briefly as she guided her hands to untangle his cock from underneath her, grabbing hold of the heavy thing oh so softly and bringing it to rest on his belly.<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
“Well, we have been cuddling naked in the light of the full moon, so I’d say that’s pretty predictable if you take elven poetry at its word,” he winked back, knowing Aisling’s poetry was filled with all sorts of romantic dalliances of just the sort.<br/>
“Clever,” the elf drawled, reaching her hands around him again and leaning forward, bringing her groin close enough to his that her lips caressed the sides of his bulk as she began to grind against him, slipping her skin across his gently, already dripping her own arousal onto him. She had definitely been looking forward to this.<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
“I’m glad we came here this year, it’s really special being in a place that's close to your heart, and the emotion of this whole realm… it's like nothing else I could imagine,” she said, her eyes wandering for a moment as she noticed the faerie realm reacting to their love and their arousal-- the glade glowing almost with a dim haze as phosphorescent plant life shifted colors. But almost as quickly as she had been distracted, she returned her gaze to the faun, who was looking at her with those sweet, soft, loving eyes as he admired her. He looked poised to start mumbling out a slough of endearing nonsense, so she took the initiative and stopped him with her mouth, letting her kisses replace what words she knew couldn’t fill this moment. It was tender and beautiful and all she wanted was to feel him with her, right now.<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
As she drew away they smiled at each other knowingly, their eyes dreamy and gleaming in the night. She kept grinding slowly across his cock, feeling Fahlas’ hips buck as the tension of arousal spilled through his body. It was great fun, feeling him struggle to keep his composure when she was on top, but she knew both of them needed something else to complete the moment.<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
Drifting back off of him, she took his bulk into her hands and gazed down at it, marvelling as always at its impressive shape. Then, as he watched below, amazed, she let her spit, worked up from their kisses, drip down across the space between them, a long strand that arced down to his crown, wetting his tip. With her hand she massaged the lubricant onto him, letting the rest of her saliva drip down onto her own chest, where it decorated her breasts with shining droplets. As she let the spit run down her body, she continued to stroke the faun’s cock, feeling as it glistened and reddened beneath her fingers, aching to get inside of her. She wasn’t about to keep him waiting, their bodies intertwined and full of want as they were.<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
As he pushed into her, she could feel the weight of their passion, her overflowing love for the faun warming her every muscle. She pressed her breasts closer to him as she guided herself down onto him, pressing her chest to his face, and was relieved when he took his sweet lips and pressed them to her nipple, planting soft kisses across her sensitive skin.<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
Aisling grabbed hold of his antlers as she lowered herself further down his shaft, her hands brushing up against the soft purple hair growing at their bottoms, along the braid that ran down his cheek, plaited in that style that she always bound him in. With a soft *schlick* she felt her labia press around the base of his cock, her lips kissing his groin as she buried him inside of her. The familiar sensation of fullness emanated from her belly as she felt him slide into place, and she let out a soft moan as she felt him stretch her to her limit. Her hands tightened around his head, trailing through his hair as he gently pulled at her nipple with his teeth, a roguish glance in his deep green eyes. She smiled back and pressed down into her thighs, beginning to ride him while he planted more kisses on her tits, his lips and his tongue gliding over her sensitive chest. Fuck, it felt good. They knew each other so well, their bodies so familiar and so drawn together. Every motion of their rutting a beautiful repetition, a piece of divinity for her. There was no better way to end the fae mating season than to be bound together with him, who would be so devout in his worship of her. No better moment than every one she could spend with him, celebrating their lives and their desires and their joy.<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
She threw her head back as she focused on the pleasant stretching feeling of the faun, shifting her hips so that she was slipping over the upper three quarters of his considerable length, making it slightly easier to jump up and down on its thickness.<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
“Alright Faun, go ahead. Use me like you really want to, my love--” Aisling said, slipping herself almost all the way off of him, so that only the very tip of his cock lay inside of her. “Breed me, Fahlas,” she said with one more drawn out kiss on the cheek, grey eyes sparking like a thunderstorm as she relented to his wildest instincts.<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
Fahlas grabbed her hips rather brusquely then, palming her muscled sides as he pressed her back down onto his cock, letting her hit his base again with the loud noise of their combined arousal. As he dug his thumbs into her belly, the two moved together as he forced her up and down his length, feeling as his head glided across the back of her hole, rubbing across its crown as it pressed into her harder and faster than before. As she pulled against him sliding up, his heavy balls raised slightly, carried upward by her grip on his skin, and bounced as they hit her again and again. As he pushed her up and down along his pole, he was beginning to lose control of his hips, aching as they were to get even closer to her, to bury himself even deeper. He began to buck and fight as he pushed deeper with each thrust, threatening to overturn the elf who was playfully tussling her hair with her hands, letting him take control of the situation. with her breasts covered in their combined saliva and bouncing in rhythm with the pounding, she looked gorgeous, his chosen mate with whom he shared a special bond. She felt incredible, and he felt his heart beating hot and fast as he felt words tumbling out of his mouth, half mumbled confessions of love and hot, breathy pleas for more.<br/>
Aisling smiled hearing the faun desperate below her. He was always so eager to rut with her, and she had been a little neglectful these past few days as she enjoyed the festival and the faun’s clanmates’ company. But still, rutting with him was better, more fulfilling. She loved the familiarity of this, his sweet honeyed voice as he unleashed his urges, and the swelling of her heart as she felt her legs beginning to shake below her. They were always a good match, able to take such good care of one another. Each thrust of his hips brought her no end of joy as she thought about him breeding her, already daydreaming about his balls flooding her with cum, leaving her dripping as she shuddered on top of him. She couldn’t wait.<br/>
The elf leaned forwards, looping one finger around the collar to pull the faun closer as she kissed his lips, letting her passion flow into him as her other hand went to brush off his hands. Though the faun still tried to thrust against her, he obediently took his hands off and couldn’t overpower the muscled elf as she clamped down on him.<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
“Just a moment, love, let me,” she said, drawing back and standing up, only to turn herself around and sit on him once again, slipping his cock back into her glistening pussy with a shudder and a sigh, her breath escaping as a moan as she began to sit back onto him, throwing her legs under his so she could ride him at a pleasurable angle while he reclined against the pillows. Like this, she could feel him pressing hard into her, and her lips gripped harder at him as she let them clasp around his midsection, then the base of his cock. It felt so big-- and so deep. Fuck, this is how she wanted to cum, riding her needy faun until he unloaded inside of her, tight and hot and desperate. Quickening her pace, she knew that it wouldn’t take long to get there, especially as she felt the faun moving his hands across her ass, squeezing and bucking below her as she rode, desperate for control but unable to get on top. She loved putting him in this position.<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
The two rutted like this for a while, Aisling slipping across the faun’s cock with fervor as she felt his admiration and love resound across the points where their bodies touched. As they slid together and apart again, the building sensation of fullness echoed across their hearts, each of them being nudged closer and closer to cumming, until at last it was too much for the faun to bear--<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
“Aisling, come closer to me, let me--” the faun said, his voice betraying the tension across his chest as he tried to hold in his orgasm just a little longer. The elf laughed and pressed herself more upright, letting the faun’s wandering hands work their way across her, one cupping her breast just at the nipple, pinching it with a delicate touch, the other moving to her legs, which were tense and flush as they prepared for release. He pulled her back and himself upwards so that his chest touched her back, and gave him just enough leverage to be able to properly gain control.<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
So with a sudden urgent need, he began to fuck her with the power he had longed to, his hips pressing into her with each stroke as he bred her, feeling her heartbeat loud across his own chest as the two clambered closer together, pillows and blankets getting thrown apart as they ached to bridge the gap between their bodies, and Fahlas began to move his hand to play with the elf’s clit as he pushed into her roughly. she reacted almost immediately, with a stiff moan and a sudden pulse of tension that clanked down hard on his dick as she felt the sudden burst of extra stimulation. Within a few more strokes, Fahlas could feel himself unable to hold back any longer-- he was going to cum inside of her.<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
As he felt his cock begin to pound, slick fluid bursting from his head, he felt the sudden ease and relaxation as his body felt the rush of chemicals and emotions that came alongside him, but his hips continued to buck, hoping to bury him deeper inside of her.<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
Aisling immediately felt the way that the faun’s cock twitched inside of her, pressing against the deep parts of her belly as his warmth spread inside of her. Her heart began to flutter as she felt him pressing into her, her body eager to receive him and getting closer to orgasm as she felt his love pulse through her. As he massaged her breast and moved to finish her off, his bulk the only thing holding his cum inside of her, she could feel her body quaking, edging closer as her head filled with thoughts of his closeness, his wild scent, how eager he had been to get her alone in this clearing, and all the familiar feelings of his cum dripping inside of her-- within a moment she felt the jolt of orgasm build inside of her, her body blushing and feeling suddenly so grounded, suddenly so airy, the divine ecstasy she felt when she came hard on top of the faun, shuddering through her as she drifted airly so that her weight was back on her lover’s chest as he supported her. She felt his long shaft drop heavily out of her as she slipped back, followed by the thick droplets of their combined orgasm. She pressed her lips to his, eyes half-closed as she felt pleasure continue to fill her heavy limbs and belly, as her blush subsided into warm affection.<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
The two lay like that, Aisling reclining against his chest and passionately kissing the faun as he ran his hands over her nipples and sticky cum dripped from her labia onto his groin. Pressed together, they felt like melting, a oneness of emotion and body that rippled through the sweat beading on their skin. As the elf’s tongue ran across his lips and across his tongue, Fahlas could hardly believe that he had met someone who could love him so deeply, having felt forsaken for so long since his flight from the nearby village. As he moved his fingers from her legs to her belly, he could feel the trembling sensation that coursed through her body, close as it was to his own. Around them, the clearing stilled, little grass blades whispering together in the hushed moment of passion. Their kiss outshone anything else in the woodlands, radiating with love and desire and satisfaction, a concentration of pure emotion that erupted from their bodies as they lay in the afterglow of their lovemaking.<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
“Fahlas,” Aisling breathed against his mouth, her lips mere moments away from his. With his hands on her breasts and across her naked belly, he could feel her body glowing warm and red beneath the softness of his fingers. Her finger looped through the ring of his choker, pulling the leather tight across the back of his neck. “Again,” she murmured, her other hand moving between her legs to rub the folds of her labia gently, pulling away strings of the faun’s thick cum as it dripped together with her own arousal.<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
“Aisling…” Was all the breahless faun could muster as he breathed in the close scent of her hair and their bodies, aching with sweat and the smell of sex. He trailed his fingers over her nipple with the softness of a ballad’s first note, tripping over the raised bump before he palmed her breast completely. Aisling let out a little catching breath, quick and hot, as he slid his other hand down her belly, brushing gently across until his hands met hers and he gently squeezed, taking her by the wrist to guide her lower. She smiled and took hold of his cock, still half-hard and slick with their cum. The faun could feel the post orgasm exhaustion giving way to newfound stamina as her hand drifted up and down his length noisily. He placed his fingers to play with her clit as she began to stroke him back to fullness, her fingers making a mess of the wet cum that lubricated his bulk. Her other hand pulled again at the faun’s handsome new collar so that their mouths met and their lips embraced in another deep kiss. Between her hands, she could feel him growing and slowed her stroking as they made out, feeling him reel against her with desire, quickening his own fingers in desperation. She drew back from the faun, her fingers still tight around his collar, and grinned at him maliciously, until quickly her malicious grin turned to surprise as the faun shoved her off his lap and onto the moss below, her hands pulling free to steady herself on all fours--<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
Just in time for him to bury his bulky head inside of her pussy, displacing the dripping cum so that it leaked steadily from between her legs and allowed him to slip in quickly. Aisling let out a loud “oof!” as the faun’s dick stretched her out again, but quickly she laughed and lowered her torso to the ground, allowing the faun to press into her comfortably.<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
“This was…. a good idea…” Fahlas managed, one arm steady on the ground and the other wrapping around Aisling’s torso to keep her close while he fucked her from behind. Each thrust of his hips was a tender, subtle movement, his lap still pressed against the elf’s butt-- yet even as small as they were the strokes were deeply moving, satisfying his seasonal desires with a little pull, with the ways that he could feel the cum inside her slipping around his length and spilling deeper inside. His long tail swished back and forth behind him with joy, curling upon itself as his body unfurled and pressed deeper into Aisling.<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
Together they rocked slowly in the moonlight, sweet moans slipping past their lips as they lost themselves in joy. With each stroke, their bodies pressed closer, their skin alight with feeling, a sensation that pounded through them as they each approached their next orgasm.<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
“Fahlas,” Aisling muttered, “I’m... “<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
“Wait-- me too,” the faun whispered to her, the subtle words hot and breathy against her ears. He kept his pace steady, slow and deep, but moved his hand across the elf’s belly, caressing her abs as he slid down to where their bodies melted together. As he slowly fucked her, he began to press gently against her labia, rubbing the clitoris beneath its hood in a gentle circle. In almost no time, Aisling was reacting-- her heat sharpened and she shuddered as her lover’s fingers swept across her overstimulated lips.<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
“Ooooh, Fahlas… please, cum with me, fuck,” The elf gasped, her heart beating hard in her chest as her arousal spread through her body, her love pouring out of her. In a moment she was cumming with a gasp, tightening around the faun, who in turn cried out and began to pulse even more sticky fluid inside of her pussy, pressing his heavy balls up against her with a final smack that spilled the overflowing cum across his legs.<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
As they both shuddered together in loving orgasm, their bodies beat as one, a singular pulsing of blood and cum and passion that ran electric across their skin. Fahlas, dazed, slowly slipped his bulky cock from inside her, its weight dropping down between his legs where it dripped lazily, and her flooded pussy began to leak their fluids together across the forest floor and their discarded blanket. They held close for a moment more, each breathing in the midnight air and feeling each others presence, when fahlas slid away across Aisling’s back, leaving a trail of kisses down her spine until he crouched behind where she lay, his lips kissing across the shape of her buttocks and landing on her sloppy holes. With a deep sigh of affection he pressed his face between her legs and lapped at her pussy, tasting at their pleasure with fervor. Aisling shuddered as he teased her sensitive lips and felt the hot fluids of their pleasure run together, her arms letting her drop gently to the ground as the faun pressed his face into her groin. After a moment he drew back, face smattered with their shining love, and Aisling rolled so she was on her back again, relaxing into the soft moss below. The faun crossed over to her, hands drifting across her skin, until he came to rest beside her and kissed her lips, their mess slipping between their tongues as they rejoiced in the afterglow. They held there, bodies pressed together against the undergrowth, for what felt ages, before they broke apart, each blushing at the other’s bashful gaze.<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
“I love you so much, Fahlas. I wish you could hold me like that forever.” Aisling said, laying her head back down and grabbing the blankets and pillows that were now strewn across the ground.<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
“I love you too, Aisling,” the faun returned, kissing her legs as she spread across the cloth, “more and more with every moment.” He lowered himself down on the ground alongside her, folding his arms around her midsection as the two faded into exhausted slumber, the faerie realm curling around them as they warmed themselves together in the twilight. Far off, in the deep wilds of faerie, little fluorescent blossoms sprung up through the soil, their petals forming little bleeding hearts, pink and joyous in the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>